Timeline
Of Men and Titans in-verse timeline. A collection of recorded canon events that were mentioned in the features of series. As of now, the latest instalments are the spin-offs, Kyoto Guardian Academy and Dead Kings. Antiquity Unknown: ''' *The War in Heaven takes place causing the Tiste to be divided into Longa and Hora. *The Reformation Project is initiated by the Longa resulting in the capture of many of their Hora relatives in an attempt to forcibly change their alignment towards the light. It is unsucessful and many of the captured Hora escape but are considered tainted by their own kind forcing their exile to Earth. '''573 BCE: ' 'Merlyn becomes the first Human Immortal . 780 BCE: '''Marcus Cicero the future adoptive father of Savior is born. '''753 BCE: Marcus Cicero joins the first Roman Senate 740 BCE: He discovers Savior in a forest and raises her as his daughter. 724 BCE: '''Savior is forcibly separated from Cicero when the Longa arrive to collect her. '''700 BCE: '''The first race of human immortals, the Enlightened Ones appear. They act under the leadership of Merlyn. '''500 BCE: The second generation of Immortals after the Enlightened start spreading around the world in slowly growing numbers. 495 BCE: '''The first generation of Ouroboros Immortals are created/born. '''55 BCE: '''The Horan Invasion of Earth takes place, coinciding with Caeser's first conquest of Britain. 400s 900s '''995: Immortals worldwide mysteriously disappear, making the new generation of immortals who know about the event theorize that they all perished in a single event. 1000s 1068: '''A "New" generation of Immortals shows up in the world, which will soon begin to spread across the world. 1100s '''1189: Anisha Hinata is born. 1200's 1206: '''Anisha Hinata realizes her immortality and goes insane after the death of her adopted sister. 1300's '''1335: Anisha Hinata regains her sanity and begins to do her job as a Ouroburos Immortal. 1400s 1480: Valérie Maurice Cresson is born. 1492: Valérie Maurice Cresson becomes Immortal. 1498: Damien Somerfield is born. 1500s 15XX: The Vampire Clans are united by the Elders. 1500: Benvenuto Cellini is born. 1508: A boy who comes to be known as Damien Somerfield becomes immortal. 1512: Damien Somerfield investigates a village led by a Jal imposter 1523: Benvenuto Cellini acquires Immortality. 1590: Claude Anatole is born. 1600s 1601: Claude Anatole becomes immortal. 1612: 'Damien Somerfield sneaks abroad a East India Company vessel ''Red Dragon and sails towards the East Indies. 1700s '''1788: Madeline Nelson is born. 1798: Madeline Nelson becomes immortal. 1800s 1827: Elijah W. Black is born. 1847: Elijah W. Black realizes his immortality and immediately acts his duty as a True Immortal. 1865: '''Madeline Nelson makes a vow only to ever save lives and never end them. '''1886: The Order begins it's rise to power. 1899: The Vampires become disunioned due to The Order's Efforts against them. 1900s 1912: A good portion of the Wilkins immigrate to the United States of America. Valérie Maurice Cresson is killed, presumably by a tiste. 1914: Order takes over Europe and the Americas, preventing WWI from happening, its ideals spreading quickly. But Asia refuses to accept "western" ideals, so they block trade from Europe and Americas. Australia declines the offer of being part of the Order. The hunt for "abhumans" begins. Late 1914-1917: Order attempts to invade both Asia and Australia with an international military force, but fails to occupy both continents, managing to only occupy some parts of Northern China in 1914. In 1915 a larger infantry force manage to begin to push Asian forces back. 1917, Asia is completely overtaken, resistance start to form. 1918: Remnants of Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Vietnamese military begin put up a fierce guerrilla war against the Order Forces occupying Asia. Australia still manages to hold out, rebelling against the British Influence over the country, who was telling to let the Order "liberate" the land. 1919: '''Order dissolves continent and country names, explaining to the public that to destroy rebellions and the "abhumans", they needed absolute unity. By dissolving national bounderies, it would allow complete and utter unity to make the support grow even larger, to make nationalism be the primary drive for the empire. '''1920: '''Australia falls, being hit by a "mysterious" typhoon that weakened its navy prior to being invaded by a large amount of Order Military Forces. Madeline Nelson is killed after seeking death from an unknown tiste, presumably Savior. '''1923: Order manages to finally end all open resistance in Asia and finally controls all continents and countries of the world. 1929: Underground Rebellions roots itself, as the major parties are created across the world. 1961: Ron Bakers is born. 1966: Samual is born. 1967: Chandler Moseby is born. 1972: Dr. David Knicely, Haruka Shinonome and Daito Naoi are born. 1975: Joe Milton is born. 1977: Dr. Richard Mosley is born. 1978: Mrs. Wilkins is born. 198X- '''The Path is established. '''1984: Ellie Branditzich is born. 1985: Isabelle Meredith Clarke is born. 1989: Ernest Branditizich, James Kenworth Lee, and Michael Haynes are born. 1992: Clay Wilson is born. 1995: Alex Walker, Geneviève Devereaux, Wilson Wilkins, and Victoria Shaw are born. 1996: Alexandra Peyton, Yuri Nakagawa, and David Wilkins are born. 1997: 'Hiro Tamaru is born. '''1998: 'Maya Oritama and Dano Nagato is born. '''1999: Charles, Edgar Jam, Hisako Iwasawa , Takashi Naoi, and Terra Wilkins are born. 2000s 2000: Yui Shiomiya is born. 2002: The Eve Project is authorized. Robert W. Reagan is born. 2006: Neasa Kitsuagan is born. 2009: Rika Nagato is born. 2010: Cynthia Erin Clarke, Myra, and Rena Kitsuagan are born. 2011: ''' *The Super Liberation Front begin to take major action against the Order. Neasa Kitsuagan is given to the Order by her parents to become a sanctioned. *Daito and Haruka Naoi are "murdered" by a gang of supers, with Takashi being the only survivor. (The Order actually sent a group of 30 troops to assassinate the family.) Takashi meets "Anisha Hinata" and is taken under her wing. '''2012: Liberated England is declared by Militant 16. Eve Project is Cancelled. Damien is kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming an agent for the Sanctioned division of the Order. Zeus One is created. 2013: James Fletcher Clarke joins the Super Liberation Front. 2014: '''The Battle of (Rest still in progress.) '''2015: James Fletcher Clarke is killed during the Siege of Bath. *The Battle of Aokigahara and the Siege of Bath takes place. SLF resistance in the name of the liberated United Kingdom is finally crushed. The order begins training soldiers in more advanced Anti-Super Tactics. Hiro, Takashi, and Anisha leave Japan for North America. *Damien mysteriously regains memories and self-control during his time at the Sanctioned Unit in Costa Rica, before making his escape which results in at least 10 casualties. 2017: *Book One: Dark Times. The Order begins to rapidly collapse as a world government. *Battle of Washington DC takes place, which liberates most of North America from Order influence. *World-Wide Anti-Order movement takes place, leading to the fall of the Order. Countries are re-born, created, or replaced. 2018: Book Two: Dawn's Shadow is established. Most of the current nations of the world are established. Ouroburos Immortals begin an initiative to deal with a forseen increase in the Vampire, and thus Immortal, population. This increase would be an unfortunate side effect of the Order's waning presence. The Unity, Whig, and Path Parties were established in Cold Harbor. Kyoto Guardian Academy is Established. 2020: *Men and Titans Wiki#Book III: Danger Close Book Three: Danger Close is established. Mysterious activities begin to occur in the city of Millersville, political tensions rise and the Path attempt to sieze power again. *William Naoi is born. 2021: 'Dano Nagato dies in an attempt to rescue Rika from kidnappers. '''2022: '''Hro Tamaru loses his powers. '''2023: 'Takashi disappears from the hospital he was being held at, after being put into a several months coma, the result of receiving life-threathening injuries from his job as a volunteer security officer. Yuri Nakagawa also succumbs to a comatose state. '''2026: '''Takashi is declared dead by the government of Japan, after failing to find a clue of what could have happened to him. '''2027: * First instalment of Kyoto Guardian Academy. * Of Men and Titans: Dead Kings, takes place a few months prior to KGA. Category:Recorded Events Category:Timeline